billy_hatcherfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saltim
Saltim '''is a crow general who takes on the form of a circus monkey. He was tasked with defeating Billy Hatcher at Circus park, but was ultimately defeated and sent to purgatory by Billy Hatcher himself. He also serves as Era Gecko's partner on certain missions. Appearance abilities and personality: Saltim is a large monkey who wears a brown belt with a buckle on it a circus hat with the crow army symbol on it and a jacket with white frilled cufflinks on both his wrists. His favorite decoration however is his face paint which consists of red white and blue around the lips. Saltim possesses some of the most strangest powers in the crow army. He can jump into a mirror to prevent himself from getting hurt (the only minor setback is that if someone hits the mirror he's in, he'll be forced back out) suck opponents into his mirror world so he can attack them better and throw colorful ball like bombs into the air in a juggling act. Saltim is shown to be the craziest member of the crow army as well as the most lazy, never lifting a finger unless Dark Raven threatens him or Era Gecko destroys one of his mirrors with a sonic roar. During his first battle with Billy Hatcher, he was shown to be demented and twisted, but has shown to have a strong fear of death as he was shown backing away from Morning land's equivalent of the grim reaper. History: ''Invasion and demise'' Not much is known about Saltim's past other than he joined the crow army under a promise made by Dark Raven. Saltim was sent to Circus park to make sure Billy and his friends couldn't rescue the elder Allani. While lazily enjoying some peanuts, he noticed that it got brighter and realized that it was morning. Knowing the consequences, Saltim went to the center of the tent and waited for the human group to show up. He began to laugh maniacally when he saw that the major threat to the crow army was a mere child. Billy said that he didn't look so dangerous other than his weird laugh and face paint, only for Saltim to say that appearances can be deceiving and jumped into one of his mirrors. After a long fight, Billy defeated Saltim who began to wonder how Billy managed to defeat, which Billy perfectly paraphrased what Saltim told him. Saltim then saw that the talisman Raven gave him had been destroyed in his and Billy's fight and began to panic. He then saw the guard of the underworld coming for him. Saltim began to back away and think of a way to persuade the guard to give him a little more time, only for the guard to grab him and drag him into the underworld, leaving nothing but his hat. ''Return from the dead'' Saltim makes a cameo appearance as one of the original crow army soldiers who returned after Skarlett performed her resurrection spell for her father. ''Television series'' Saltim appears as a minor antagonist in the television series, often getting paired up with the saurock Era Gecko. Relationships: ''Era Gecko'' Saltim shows some respect to Era Gecko, even if the feeling isn't mutual on Era Gecko's side. Saltim often annoys the prince to the point of having him killed by throwing him into the saurocks to eat. So far, the only thing they agreed on was that Raven was going to be happy with them when they managed to steal a shard of the giant egg. Anything else, the two are mainly polar opposites which don't get along much. ''Dark Raven'' "Oh, Dark Raven will be sooo furious with me if I fail!" -Saltim fearing the consequences for failing his mission Saltim fears Dark Raven and tries his best to stay on his good side, even though the results can be chaotic. Raven often strangles Saltim if he angers him as Saltim is the perfect way to vent his rage. Saltim did manage to make Raven happy after he and Era Gecko stole a shard of the giant egg, but was warned that if he failed to retrieve more he will be punished until the end of time. ''Dark Corvo'' Saltim shows alot of respect to Corvo, sometimes calling him 'boss'. Corvo often has to remind him of his mission while he does a mission himself by sending one of his clones to him. The sorcerer also gets annoyed by Saltim's laziness, often beating him over the head if he isn't paying attention. Saltim does show fear of Corvo and backs away if he gets angry or annoyed at him. ''Skarlett'' The relationship between Saltim and Skarlett is a mystery. Saltim might show appreciation for her because she resurrected him from purgatory. Skarlett might see Saltim the same way her father sees him; a lazy good for nothing who's only good for certain missions. Either way, Saltim and Skarlett's relationship might need to be explored into a little. ''Auroran'' "At least she doesn't give me death threats like Raven does." -Saltim seconds before Raven appears with Auroran herself Saltim appears along side Auroran's throne on multiple occasions, signalling that the two do get along for the most part. Like his relationship with Skarlett, his with the queen of crows is a bit of a mystery, but at one point he said that she doesn't give him death threats like Raven does, probably because of her more calm and motherly nature. [[Billy Hatcher|Billy Hatcher]] Saltim fought Billy once and underestimated the power the human had. He eventually returned from purgatory and after learning his lesson, offered to distract Billy so Era Gecko could steal the shard of the giant egg. Billy views Saltim as deranged and does try to win a fight against him very quickly. [[Rolly Roll|Rolly Roll]] Saltim sees Rolly as a sideshow attraction and does try to kidnap her whenever he has the chance. Rolly just views Saltim as just plain crazy and punches him out if he gets too close, indicating that Saltim is weak enough for Rolly to defeat. Saltim shows discomfort when Dark Raven tells him to avoid her and seems upset when Billy protects her. [[Chick Poacher|Chick Poacher]] Chick views Saltim as creepy because of his laugh and overall appearance. Often Saltim does show a mischievous side towards Chick and tries to scare him as best he can. Chick gets annoyed and angry at Saltim's pranks and gets revenge on him near the time he reports back to Dark Raven. [[Bantam Scrambled|Bantam Scrambled]] Bantam has shown to be brave against Saltim, often making the monkey ask why Bantam isn't afraid of him. Saltim is weak when he fights Bantam, trying to avoid him from a distance and throwing bombs at him. Bantam easily manages to defeat Saltim, whether or not he is safe from danger. ''Morning landers'' Saltim gets bored watching the residents of Morning land going about their lives. To him, all of the entire land looks like a huge circus tent that he can run. Saltim once reminded a soldier he worked with that Dark Raven was going to conquer Morning land and was actually making plans on asking him for Circus park as his domain. Saltim didn't get his wish thanks to the Morning landers and Billy Hatcher. Quotes:' ''"Now this place is perfect for me!" -After coming to Circus park "*Laughing maniacally* You've gotta be kidding me right now!" - When confronting Billy "Friend! No, I'm not ready! In fact, I've got lots more plans! This is just a minor setback in a major operation! I just need a little more time! No, please! Just a little more time! I promise I'll pay you back, I promise!" -Before being sent to purgatory "Oh, it feels good to be back!" -After returning from purgatory "C'mon, Lord Raven will be happy with us once he sees we succeeded!" -Trying to cheer Era Gecko up "Yes boss! You can count on me!" -Excited about Corvo giving him an important mission Category:Main characters Category:Villains Category:Crows Category:Males